Omake: How To Make Any Fool Fall In Love With You
by dyspraxicDaydream
Summary: Orlaith enlists the help of her boy-entrancing book to help get Faith a boyfriend. Ed, May, Winry and Ling go along for the ride. Omake for The Golden Princess.


**Yawsh dawgs! IAmTheRedOne or Ali here!**

**Anyone here from England?**

***Silence***

**Anyone read/heard of the Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging books or the Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging movie?**

***Silence***

**Awwww *defeated* It doesn't matter if you have or haven't, but oh well.**

**So this fic is DEDICATED the lovely LeFay Strent (You lovely, girl) aka Faith Bailey in TGP. I'm a huge fan of her FMA fic, The Blood Alchemist, and when I found out that she was reading my FMA fic, I went just about mental. **

**To people who have just stumbled upon this and haven't read TGP, READ IT! And then you'll understand who Faith and Orlaith are and the book that is read in this omake.**

**Also (since I STILL haven't finished FMA, but I've had it all spoiled for me. Thanks El .) I wasn't sure of where Winry moved to. It says that she moves to Rush City on the FMAWiki, but for the sake of this fic, I'm gonna see that Winry and Ed moved to Dublith after they got married, while Al stayed in Resembool. Doing what, I don't know. Yet.**

**Ali doesn't own FMA, Gorillaz (Noodle is so cute :3) or "...And That's When it Fell Off In My Hand" which is the fifth book in the ATaFFS books.**

* * *

><p><span>Omake 2:<span>  
><span>How To Make Any Fool Fall In Love With You<span>

"Remind me why we're all sitting on Orlaith's bed, reading her book?" Ed crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hand.

That was a very serious question. True to his word, Winry, Ed, Al, Ling, May, Faith and myself were all sitting on my bed, in the hotel room, in Central. It was three days until the Military Winter Ball and Ed and I were still determined to get Faith a boyfriend.

"You don't have to stay," Faith pointed out. "Actually, why is Ling here? And where's Al?"

"Because I was bored." grinned Ling.

Sounds about right.

"Al's gone shopping." Winry said, looking at her nails.

"Strange." I said, "He didn't tell me..."

Winry and Ed exchanged looks.  
>"Maybe he was buying you a birthday present." Winry said hurredly<p>

"My birthday isn't for another month..." I said, very confused.

"Anyway, the book, Orlaith." Ed said, trying to change the subject.

"Right," I cleared my throat. "So this book is like a boy entrancing manual." I flicked through the book "Oooooh! There's a list in this chapter."

"Read it!" cried Faith, bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Number one is 'Smile broadly'."

Faith smiled broadly and, Holy Crudscones, she was petrifying. Surely boys don't like this! Nope, the book says to grin. Still, there are limits.

"Faith," I poked the girl "when you smile broadly, it's a bit scary potatoes." I tried hard not to laugh, but ended up grinning broadly myself.

Faith got all huffy  
>"Well, when you smile broadly, it makes your chin five foot wide."<p>

Charming.

"Right, number two is 'darting glances'."  
>"Number three is 'Dance to loud music'."<br>"Number four is 'Look right at him and flick your hair'."

The list went on in a similar way. Some of the things in the list were absolute rubbish.

"And then there's number nine..." I read ahead a little and started honking with laughter "'Lick your lips and parade close to him with exaggerated hip movement'!"

Ling started doing it around the room. Faith laughed so hard, I thought her lung might shoot out.

"Surely boys, don't like this." Ed said, shoving Ling away as he started thrusting.

"It looks like he's got hip replacements!" gasped May between hysterics as she held her sides.

"An elderly hula dancer." Winry laughed.

I slid off the bed and pressed a button on my iPod. DARE by Gorillaz played loudly.

Ed and May covered their ears, Winry looked confused, while Faith was used to my weird taste in modern music.

Ling grabbed my hand.

"Dance with me Orlaith!" he cried, twirling me about the room as I giggled.

"Ling, what are you doing?"

Faith also got up and soon we were boucing around the hotel room, laughing at the top of our voices.

Ling collapsed on the bed next to Winry and yelled over the music.  
>"FANCY A DANCE, WIN?"<p>

"What on earth is going on?" Al stood in the doorway, a package in his hands.

"Al, dance with me, babe." I grinned

"Are you drunk, Orlaith?" Al's jaw dropped.

"Nah, but I wouldn't mind it." I replied, still grinning.

Al laughed  
>"You are strange, Orlaith." He smiled "I love you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww. how cute.<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, GUYS!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! xx **


End file.
